xd_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Shanwoo (Original version)
This was was the original version of Shanwoo. He had the Animal Bites exclusive special move, his command moves inputs were like the rest of the characters, and had an exclusive supermove that was removed later. His command throws inputs were different too. Another minor difference was his Drop Hammer air special move, that followed his jump trajectory. For reasons unknown, it was quickly replaced by the Classic version of Shanwoo, and then later for the current one. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Cross Cut (横斩):' → A Shanwoo puts his hand together as a mace and perform a swinging upwards strike that knocks the opponent away. It's good to prevent opponents from jumping. It can be canceled on hit into ← ↓ → A or ← ↓ → C and those moves will hit instantly. *'Waving Hammer (抡锤): '↘ C Shanwoo turns round and performs a backnuckle strike. This can be done only when it effectively hits an opponent, no matter if it blocks the attack. You can follow-up this move with ← ↓ → C or another special move. *'Rising Knee (膝顶): → B ' Shanwoo hops a little forward attacking with his knee. This works as an overhead move and allows Shanwoo to dodge low attacks. For that brief moment, Shanwoo's considered in air, so you can cancel with Drop Hammer. *'Step Kick (闪身踢): → D' Shanwoo steps forward and performs a high slashing kick, that knocks the opponent away. It passes through projectiles after the inital start-up and before the kick. The move itself lags a little, but has a good reach and can hit opponents in air easily. Special Moves *'Empty Tease (空撩): ↓ ↙ ← A' Shanwoo rises his hand attempting to catch his opponent in air. It whiffs against standing or crouching enemies. If the grab is done, Shanwoo will crush his opponent on the ground right behind him, switching sides. It allowes to follow-up with ↓ → B / D while the opponent's on the floor. *'Wrestling Hold (抱摔): ↓ ↘ → B / D' Shanwoo thrust his hand forward trying to catch the opponent. If he succeeds, he headbutts the opponent, then go behind it and grabs it by its waist and suplex it down to the ground. You can follow-up with ↓ → B / D while the opponent's on the floor, as soon as the move ends. This move won't work on an opponent who has just got up from a fall. *'Drop Hammer (落锤): Air ↓ ↘ → A / C' Shanwoo performs an attack with his elbow, following the trajectory of his move, and falling with a descending elbow strike that knocks the opponent down. Works perfectly as an overhead, and can be followed with Elbow Press while the opponent is in on the floor. *'Elbow Press (肘压): ↓ ↙ ← C' Shanwoo moves forward and performs a wrestling elbow press. This move works as an overhead but also slams any standing opponent. If done when the opponent's on the ground, it will still hit; if it misses, the hit sound will still be heard. Can be used easily to follow-up most of Shanwoo's special attacks. Animal Bite (兽咬): ↓ ↘ → A / C Shanwoo moves forward while turning round and performing a series of punches and elbow strikes, ending rising his arm in a punch to the sky, that launches the opponent flying. A version has shorter reach. Weak against ground attacks. Super Moves *'Wild Flurry (野性乱舞): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' Shanwoo rushes forward performing a straight punch to the gut. If he hits the opponent, he will procceed to unleash a series of hard attacks while moving forward. In the end, he crouches and then rises in a jumping jab that knocks the opponent away. *'Savage Collision (蛮荒冲撞): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → B / D' Shanwoo moves forward quickly with a tackle, then he crouches and slams the floor with both hands making a power geyser to emerge from the ground. Good speed and damage, and the power geyser may hit opponents in air, but it takes a little to come out. MAX version has the exact same animation and general properties, but it deals more damage. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =External links= ---- *QQ.com original character reveal (Chinese) *XD-Central: Shanwoo Profile (Unofficial Translation) *Shanwoo extra data Category:Characters